Maybe I Deserve
by nashaeexo
Summary: AU No I don't own glee. This one is pretty shitty but i needed to post


Mercedes entered the two story home she shared with her husband more than a bit exhausted with her half-asleep daughter clung to her like a second skin. She kicked the door close behind her, lifting the girl to rest on her hip. They'd just come back from the carnival after a long day of retail therapy. Mercedes needed something to get her mind off of things and when she received a phone call from a friend about the carnival being in town, she thought it would be great for her 7 year old. While at the carnival she had the pleasure of running into a few of her friends. Amongst the group of friends was Santana: her best friend since birth and daughter's godmother, Brittany, Quinn and Tina: her friends from High School and Unique: a friend she meet once she started her music career, who looked so much like her she called the girl her long lost sister from another mister. Santana had called to find out where she was and they all decided to tag along for a little fun. They'd even brought along Quinn's daughter Beth so that Elle could have someone around her age to enjoy the carnival with. Mercedes and her husband, Noah, had gotten into a big fight the day before and as a result; she packed a few of her and Noelle's things before leaving the house without speaking a word and crashed at a hotel for the night.

The sound of the door all but slamming knocked Noah free from his thoughts and he moved from his spot in the kitchen, through the living room to meet his wife at the stairs. He had been worried about the whereabouts of her and their daughter all night. Mercedes wouldn't answer any of his calls or texts and ended up turning the phone off completely for the day. He quickly looked them over, worry in his eyes that something tragic might have happened. Once he was sure they were okay, he became a tad bit enraged. "Where've you been?" he asked as he approached her.

_**For me to ask you where you been**_

_**For you to say I better stop tripping**_

_**To grab your neck until you let me know**_

_**For you to run crying, crying out the door**_

_**To grab my coat and chase you down the street**_

_**To say it ain't you it's my own insecurity**_

_**For you to say yes I cheated on you**_

_**I won't care cause after all I put you through I deserve**_

_**I deserve yeah yeah yeah**_

_**To be mistreated sometimes**_

_**To even be lied to sometimes**_

_**Maybe you should go cheat on me**_

Mercedes had begun to make her way up the steps, her foot only making it to the second step when she heard Noah's voice boom through the quiet house. "Out." she spoke flatly and turned to continue on up the stairs but stopped when Noah's hand grabbed a hold of her shoulder and turned her around. From the look on her husband's face she could tell that things might not end well. She shook the little girl in her arms a little before planting her feet firmly on the floor. She bent down to her level, her hands on her shoulders as she steadied the sleepy child. "Elle, go upstairs to your room okay, sweetie. Mommy will be up there in a minute to tuck you in." She dismissed his question and unsnapped the sock monkey Noelle wore around her neck, kissed her daughter's forehead and turned her in the direction of her room. Mercedes spun on her heels, facing Noah and crossed her arms over her chest.

Noah moved closer to her, invading her personal space. "Out!? I've been worried sick and all you have to say is you were _'out'_? Out where? Where'd you go with my kid?" he asked again.

"Out, with _my_ daughter. And now I'm back, but only for a little while. I have to get ready." she spoke quickly and spun around to head back upstairs, her hair hitting him in the face as she did so, he was so close.

**_Maybe I deserve_**

**_For you to go out and find some other guy_**

**_Maybe I deserve_**

**_For you to stay out with him all night_**

**_Maybe I deserve_**

**_For you to do all the things I did to you_**

**_Maybe I deserve (oh yeah)_**

**_Maybe I deserve_**

"And where the hell do you think you're going in that?"

"Oh, you like it? It was a present from the devil herself." She replied with a smirk.

"Damn right it was. I know that dress, and might I add, you're looking pretty damn sinful in that dress. But where the hell do you think you're going with that on, other than back to the room to change that is?"

"Out, Noah. I'm going out." she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Removing her hair from the ponytail it had been in, she lightly threaded her fingers through her hair and slipped her feet into some heels.

They'd been one of Puck's favorites. He had her keep them on a couple of nights they fucked around and the heel had been dug into his back and shoulders on a number of occasions.

"That shit is tighter than a virgin. Take it off"

"I will, when I get back. Or maybe, I'll get someone to take it off for me."

"Mercedes, I said take it off _now_\- Wait, what the hell did you just say?" he glared at her. Mercedes simply screwed up her face and slowly shook her head.

"I don't want my wife parading around in that, especially if I'm not going to be out wit you. Now change or you're not going."

**_For you to put on a sexy dress_**

**_For me to ask you "Who the hell you trying to impress"_**

**_For you to laugh it off like it ain't nothing_**

**_I know it's something Maybe just maybe _**

**_To sit a home and wonder where you are_**

**_Is he kissing you touching you holding you what?_**

**_Take a drink and help ease my mind_**

**_I wanna be mad after all those times_**

"You can't tell me what I can and can't walk outside in. Last time I checked, you had one child, Noelle, _unless, _you know what I'm not even going to go there. I'm not a child, so what you won't do is talk to me like I am one. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my way."

"Mercedes if you walk out this house with that on, don't come back." Puck asserted trying to stand his ground.

"For starters, you _can't _put me out of a house that _we_ bought. And you can't leave because our daughter is upstairs. Don't you even think about taking her anywhere because I _will_ kill you. That's not a threat, it's a promise. Don't try me Noah, you won't like it. Now go on upstairs and watch TV. I think the game might be on. If you want, there's some comfort food in the fridge. Don't wait up baby." she smiled and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth and headed out the door.

Once in her car she dialed up her best friend letting the phone ring through the speakers of her car. "It worked." She said once the person on the other end answered. I'm on my way over now."

"The tightest dress you could fine?" the voice asked.

"The tightest dress I own. Same one he got me out of the night I got pregnant." She replied with an evil grin.

"The one I got you?"

"That's the one."

"Auntie Snixx taught you well." Santana snickered evilly.

"Well, it's about time he get what he deserved. Let's see how he likes waiting up all night for me."

"It's gonna drive him crazy. I give him maybe a few minutes before he starts blowing you up."

"Like clockwork." She smirked pulling up to Santana's place with Noah calling on the other line.

**_SONG: MAYBE I DESERVE BY TANK_**


End file.
